A Change of Events
by OneHellOfAWriter1012
Summary: Harry finds out some shocking news from a letter. What does Snape have to do with it and will he help?


Disclamer: I don't own own HP just write the fanfic.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as his legs could carry him. This had all started when he had come across Dudley and his gang. Once again, he was their punching bag… but this year was different. This year, he would show them how powerful he could be. It had been two weeks since he returned to the Dursleys and he was tired of being pushed around. Turning around he faced the three, his eyes flashing a dangerous red, no longer the brilliant emerald color that they had once been.

"I would suggest that you bugger off before you do something you regret." He snarled at them as he watched as the stepped back in fear. Smirking to himself, he turned and continued walking. No later than two minutes after he left them, he felt a fist connect with his jaw.

"That will teach you to speak to us like that." One of Dudley's friends said as he began to kick Harry. They continued to hit and kick him till something stopped them. Before harry lost conscious he heard a deep voice, and then felt arms round him as he blacked out.

Harry felt eyes on him as he awoke. 'Where am I?' he thought as he heard footsteps leave then enter. Looking around for his glasses, Harry found them, and placed them on his body freezing when he saw the figure in the chair.

"Professor Snape?" He asked nervously, remembering what had happened the day before. He was silenced by the man as Snape rose and walked to the table by the window. Reaching down he took the two vials set aside for when Harry woke up, and handed them to the boy.

"Drink these for me. One is a Healing Potion, the other is for nourishment." Severus said as he watched the boy do so.

"Sir, why did you stop them? I was perfectly fine wh-." Harry was stopped from finishing his sentence.

"You were NOT fine, Potter. They were beating the hell out you. If that's categorized as fine for you, then I dread to see what you consider not fine." Severus looked at Harry, before continuing, "You must understand Potter, I despise people who abuse others. Especially, if said people are related by blood."

Harry felt himself stiffen at the words, 'No he can't find out. Uncle will kill me..'

_Working in the garden, Harry was suddenly brought to the ground, grasping his side as he looked up to see Dudley peering down at him. "Just a reminder Potter, that the ground is where you belong, Freak." Dudley gave a swift kick to Harry's head before walking off. _

_Harry was back at private drive, His uncle pinning him to the wall, knife in hand. "What did I tell you about trying any freaky stuff, Potter? This is the last straw. One more mistake, boy, and I will not hesitate to punish you so bad that You'd wish you were dead."_

Harry felt a hand shake him as he snapped back to reality as a hand shook him. Instinctively, Harry flinched, bringing his hands to cover his face.

"Potter! It's Professor Snape." Severus sighed as he saw that he had no effect on the boy and tried something different.

"Harry, it is Severus. I am not going to hurt you. You're safe."

Slowly Harry looked over his hands into the eyes of the potions master. Lowering his hands, he looked away, avoiding the man's eyes.

"Sorry Sir, I thought you were someone else." Harry mumbled as he studied the pattern on the sheets.

"Don't be sorry, Potter." Severus stood and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Harry and asked, "Tell me, Mr. Potter, why were those kids kicking you?"

Harry looked up at Severus, his hands gripping the sheets as he told the man of his abuse by his uncle. By the end of the explanation, Severus fought the urge to go back to Surrey and curse Vernon.

"I had no idea that you weren't as pampered as I had thought." Severus ran a hand over his face. "I apologize for all my foolish remarks in class. Had I known that your home life was like it is, I wouldn't have taunted you."

Harry looked at the man who sat in front of him. He wasn't sure whether to believe what his teacher had said or not.

"There's no need to apologize, Sir." Harry said as he observed the room he laid in. The room was small, with navy walls and furniture that looked like it was antique. Harry noticed that Severus was not in his usual attire as he was during the school term.

"Your clothes, sir." Harry stated earning a raised eyebrow from the man in front of him. "They're normal."

Harry looked the man over, noticing that he looked more relaxed than during the school year. He was startled out of his thoughts at a deep laugh that came from no other than the potions master.

"What did you expect me to have on? A dress? Or maybe a tutu?" Severus replied as he chuckled at the look on the teens face. The fact alone that Severus Snape could joke was too much for the raven-haired boy as he bursted out laughing at the retort.

The two were interrupted at the sound of pecking at the window. Severus stood and went to the window, opening it for the owl.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as the owl perched on her owner's leg, extending her own leg which held a scroll.

Harry untied the letter and Hedwig flew to the top of the headboard, falling asleep as she was tired from the journey. Harry opened the letter, and gasped at what he read:

_Harry, _

_If you are reading this, then it means that I am dead and that you are close to your sixteenth birthday. My precious son, I am so sorry that we couldn't be there with you and watch you as you grew into a young man. Now. I want you to pay attention to what I'm about to tell you, son. During my sixteenth birthday, I came into an inheritance that changed my life forever. I found out that I came from a line of Vampires and that I had creature blood in my veins. I am telling you this because of what I fear might happen to you in the future. I must warn you that Dumbledore CAN'T be trusted. The reason that you survived that night at Godric's Hollow is because you are a Vampire. I need you to find a man named Severus Snape. He will help you and teach you how to control your new side. I trust this man with my life and I know he can do what I hope will help you in the end. I love you very much Harrison Elijah Potter. Never forget that. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

Harry sat there in shock as he looked the letter over before exclaiming.

"What the fuck."

* * *

A/N: So read, Review and enjoy. Should have Chapter two up sometime


End file.
